


¿Qué mal no se cura con un beso?

by AngelitoBloodsherry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Remus Lupin, Fluff and Humor, Gay Sirius Black, M/M, Marauders Friendship, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Slash, Teen Romance, The Marauder's Map, broma no tan graciosa, primera generación, rondas de prefectos, sexto año, wolfstar
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9605828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelitoBloodsherry/pseuds/AngelitoBloodsherry
Summary: Una noche cualquiera en Hogwarts donde Sirius Black comete un grave (y divertido, según él) error que enfadará o, tal vez, no a Remus Lupin. ¿Qué mal hay que no pueda ser curado con un beso?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K Rowling y compañía.
> 
> Advertencias: Hogwarts. Primera generación. Los merodeadores.
> 
> N/A: Esta historia no puede ser reproducida de forma total o parcial bajo ningún concepto. Si encuentran este fic u otro cualquiera en otra página avisadme con urgencia. Yo misma me encargaré de ver si es plagio. Mirad en mi perfil que páginas tienen permitido la reproducción. (Fanfiction: Angelito Bloodsherry y wattpad: Angelito97-Delena) SOLO DISPONIBLE EN FANFICTION Y AO3.
> 
> VOCABULARIO/DICCIONARIO.
> 
> \- magreo: verbo magrear de uso vulgar. Sobar, manosear lascivamente a alguien. -RAE.

**¿qué mal hay que no pueda ser curado con un beso?**

_**r &s.** _

Remus estaba paralizado.

Literalmente.

Sirius, también, pero en su caso no era literal, sino metafórico. Acababa de lanzarle un _Petrificus Totalus_ a su novio casi sin pestañear. En su defensa, si es que tenía oportunidad de defenderse, no iba dirigido a él. Ni a nadie en particular. No era una buena defensa decir que simplemente estaba haciendo el idiota en mitad de un pasillo después del toque de queda.

Y sabe, joder que sí lo sabe, que en cuanto lance el contrahechizo, va a morir. Remus va a golpearlo o a estrangularlo. Por supuesto que al estilo muggle. Remus no era de maldiciones, no, tampoco era de puñetazos, pero tener a Sirius Black como novio, te cura de todos los males.

Y, esta vez, Sirius no iba a librarse con carantoñas. Remus llevaba todo el día de malhumor y Sirius se había mantenido a una distancia prudencial. Solo se había acercado a su novio cuando creía que era seguro y no se había equivocado. Hasta ahora. ¿Por qué había tenido que aceptar la apuesta? James era idiota, su amigo sabía muy bien que era imposible que se negase a atacar a la primera persona que se encontrara por los pasillos.

¿Que en qué consistía la apuesta? Era muy simple, Sirius solo tenía que pasear durante una hora por los pasillos y derribar a todo prefecto que se cruzara por su camino y salir airoso sin perder un solo punto.

Simple, sus cojones.

¿Por qué siempre se olvidaba que Remus también era prefecto?

¿Y que era su novio y podía dejarle sin magreo durante _Merlín sabe cuanto tiempo_? Joder.

Se acercó a su novio con cuidado y con la varita firmemente sujeta en su mano derecha, por si acaso. Antes de usar el contrahechizo, necesitaba asegurarse hasta donde llegaba el daño. Su novio descansaba -graciosa expresión porque no estaba descansando, para nada- sobre el frío suelo con un cojín en la cabeza. Sí, Sirius había conjurado un cojín y ablandado el suelo cuando lo petrificó.

No era un mago tonto, no tan tonto.

Solo un poco.

—Remus, cariño, te prometo que no lo he hecho a conciencia y que ha sido casualidad que me hubieras pillado por aquí a estas horas —los ojos, normalmente cálidos de Remus, eran dos dagas afiladas—. Júrame que no vas a tomar represalias.

Craso error.

Si Remus hubiera podido moverse o hacer magia no verbal, Sirius estaría sufriendo las consecuencias de su estupidez de una forma no muy agradable.

Sirius se sentó con las piernas cruzadas.

—No es un buen momento para decirte la de cosas que se puede hacer de noche, a oscuras y sin nadie que nos moleste, ¿verdad? —¿Remus acababa de gruñir? Merlín se apiade de él—. Sé lo que estás pensando, pero me quieres. No puedes hacerme sufrir durante mucho tiempo.

Oh, claro que podía.

E iba a hacerlo.

Necesitaba otra estrategia para ganarse el perdón y que Remus olvidase el pequeño incidente, aunque para olvidarlo bien tendría que liberarlo. Sin embargo, si lo liberaba, iba a matarlo. Era un círculo sin fin.

Se pasó una mano por su cada vez más desordenado pelo y bufó. Le pareció escuchar un ruido en alguna parte. No le prestó atención.

Movió la varita y soltó un diminuto _Finite_.

Remus se incorporó con pesar, necesitó estirarse para poder recuperar la movilidad de todos sus músculos. No miró a Sirius en ningún momento, pero lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que ahora tendría la mirada gacha como un buen perro que sabe que va a ser castigado. Por lo menos no le iba a hacer perseguirlo por todo Hogwarts como en esa clase de Herbología el año pasado.

Solo de recordarlo le entraban ganas de hechizarlo.

—¿Remus? ¿Sirius?

Era Lily.

Sirius se tensó todavía más.

—¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí? —los miró de hito en hito y una idea, bastante macabra pero posible, se formó en su mente. Enrojeció. Si James hubiera estado allí, no perdería la oportunidad de soltar algo como que no se podía diferenciar el pelo de su cara con lo roja que estaba o cualquier cosa igual de estúpida—. ¡Dios! ¡Esto no me lo esperaba de ti, Remus! ¿En serio? Es… es…

—¿Qué?

Remus sabía que su aspecto no era el de un alumno respetable, pero tampoco veía como un problema estar sentado en el suelo recuperándose del hechizo de Sirius mientras este esperaba pacientemente a su reacción.

Oh, vale. Ya lo había entendido.

Ahora era él quien enrojeció, casi le agradeció a Sirius que no hiciera ningún chiste.

—No, Lily. No. Este idiota me lanzó un hechizo paralizante a saber por qué...

—Potter.

—¿Qué?

—Que he pillado a Potter hace nada riéndose a carcajadas detrás de una armadura dos pasillos más atrás.

Y eso lo explicaba todo. Solo esperaba que Sirius tuviera una excusa racional sobre el porqué había sido él la víctima de la broma que hubieran planeado sus amigos o sobre el especial interés que tenía, desde hacía un tiempo, con llevarlo a sus límites. Porque eso es lo que hacía Sirius con él o lo enfadaba hasta hacerlo estallar o lo provocaba hasta lanzarse a sus brazos y atrapar sus labios.

Más lo primero que lo segundo. Y eso que intentaba remediar lo primero con lo segundo. Nunca le salía bien.

—Remus —lo llamó con cautela. Era un perro acorralado, aguantó la sonrisa que estaba a punto de aparecer en su rostro mientras se dirigían a la Torre Gryffindor con Lily en cabeza. Sirius tenía que sufrir—, ¿vas a usar la ley del silencio y la ley de no-pienso-tener-sexo-contigo-hasta-que-se-me-olvide? ¿O ambas?

—¿Qué tal la ley de olvidaré que los imperdonables están prohibidos si me vuelves a usar en tus bromas?

Silencio.

—Esa ley es muy larga.

Y ahí estaba el Sirius de siempre.

El Sirius que iba a acabar con su paciencia un día.

El Sirius del que estaba loco y perdidamente enamorado.

La Sala Común estaba despejada. Solo la tenue luz que desprendía una vela en una de las mesas pudo servirles de guía para alcanzar las escaleras, Lily la apagó con un movimiento de varita y se despidió de los chicos con un cabeceo. Estaba claro que sus pensamientos estaban en James Potter y que estos no auguraban nada bueno. Remus la comprendía y, seguramente, su odio hacia Sirius aguantaría si no estuviera pegado a su espalda lloriqueando.

Por Merlín, ¿en qué estaba pensando cuando aceptó salir con él? No estaba pensando, eso era. Sirius y Remus pasaron de la amistad al amor de un salto. De las miradas a los besos y de los roces ocasionales al contacto cuerpo a cuerpo. Porque estar con Sirius Black era así. Era un todo por un todo.

Un _todo_ muy rápido pues no llevaban ni unos meses saliendo y, al mismo tiempo, muy lento. Remus llevaba enamorado de su mejor amigo desde cuarto, pero no fue hasta el año pasado, con los TIMOs, cuando todo cambió. Y eso fue porque Sirius era incapaz de quedarse quieto. Si un Black quiere algo, lo consigue.

Y Sirius quería a Remus, ¿desde cuando? A saber.

Tal vez desde principios de quinto, tal vez desde los exámenes o tal vez desde siempre, con Sirius no se podía saber nada.

—¿Vas a parar? —le recrimina y le aparta las manos como puede. Tendría que haberle durado el enfado un poco más, maldita sea.

Sirius se hizo el sordo y le abrazó por detrás. Casi se caen juntos por las escaleras.

—Deja que me haga perdonar —ronroneó contra su cuello. Remus se tensó al instante, pero Sirius sabía cómo relajarlo.

Llegaron hasta las habitaciones de sexto entre trompicones, golpes tontos y risas mal disimuladas. Remus ya se había rendido minutos atrás y simplemente se dejaba mimar por las manos expertas de su novio. Y su lengua. Dios, su lengua era maravillosa. La necesitaba no solo en su boca o en su cuello, sino en todas partes. Y así entraron en la oscuridad de su cuarto, abrazados y besándose como si no hubiera un mañana casi empezando a frotarse como una clara invitación a algo mucho más placentero. Sirius ya tenía en la punta de la lengua el hechizo silenciador que iba a usar en su cama, cuando una luz se encendió e, inmediatamente, comenzaron las risas del imbécil que había empezado todo.

Por supuesto que James Potter estaba despierto.

El imbécil tenía el Mapa entre sus manos y se reía a carcajada limpia despertando al pobre y bueno de Peter.

Ese imbécil iba a morir entre terrible sufrimiento, si de Sirius dependía.

—¡Por Godric! ¡Vuestra cara! —le costaba hablar una barbaridad, sus ojos se anegaron en lágrimas y su estómago dolía a horrores. La mejor risa de su vida—. MERLÍN, es genial. La bronca de mi pelirroja ha valido la pena.

—Su nombre es Lily, James —susurró un muy avergonzado Remus recordando lo enfadada que estaba a su amiga y lo mucho que odiaba que James la llamase así. Su amigo nunca aprendía.

—Te voy a matar, Potter.

Y ahí es cuando Remus tenía que cortar todo de raíz. Ver a esos dos peleándose medio en broma y medio en serio, es lo que menos necesitaba.

—Me voy a dormir.

—¡No, Remus! —se lanzó a su brazo y pegó todo su cuerpo al de Remus, este estuvo a punto de ceder al sentir la creciente erección de Sirius.

—Por nosotros no os cortéis, tortolitos.

No, no iba a ceder. No sabía cómo el deseo sexual de Sirius se mantenía, porque su líbido estaba ahora por los suelos.

—Buenas noches —gruñó soltándose del agarre de Sirius y lanzándole una mirada asesina a James. Mañana por la mañana tendría que aguantar las indirectas de James durante todo el desayuno.

Y a Sirius, claro, en unas horas porque por la mirada que el Black le lanzó, supo que iba a colarse en su cama en un rato.

—Sirius —susurró divertido el pelirrojo diez minutos después—, ¿a qué prefecto hechizaste, animal?

—¡JAMES!

Cierto, Remus ya ni se acordaba.

Que se atreviera Sirius a venir a dormir en su cama o, peor, a no hacerlo. La bromita se la iba a devolver hiciera lo que hiciera. Remus también podía ser malo, por lo menos, podía intentarlo.

Con ese último pensamiento en mente y con el sabor de los besos robados de Sirius, cerró los ojos.

¿Podía ser más feliz?

_**fin.** _

* * *

_«_ _travesura realizada_ _»_

* * *

**_¿Reviews, kudos o tomatazos?_ **


End file.
